Trapped in Homo-moment
by Raja Kadal
Summary: Sasuke, 17, pemuda tulen dan 'sepertinya' bukan homo. Naruto, 14, pemuda tulen tapi 'punya' potensi homo. Neji, 19, sangat-sangat berpotensi pedofil. Sakura, 16, err … KEBINGUNGAN! Terjebak di antara 3 orang yang berpotensi homo membuat Sakura merasa 'penting' untuk mengembalikan orientasi seksual teman-temannya. Warnings inside. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**Trapped in Homo-moment**

**by Raja Kadal**

**Warning(s): typo(s), OOC, belum ada pairingan**

* * *

**Hakuo Basement – 19:35**

Sakura mengetuk-ngetukkan _boots_ hitamnya ke lantai _basement_. Di tengah temaramnya penerangan _basement_, Sakura dapat sekilas melihat rambut panjang perempuan yang ada di pelukan Sasuke. Sebuah pemandangan yang membuatnya sangat gerah.

Gerah bukan karena cemburu—lebih ke perasaan—gerah karena lelah menunggu lama.

"Hey, Sasuke! Cepatlah! Kita sudah terlambat, keparat!" teriak Sakura.

Dia makin gusar menunggu Sasuke—_bassist_ di bandnya, yang saat ini sedang bermesum-ria di sudut parkir basement.

Sudah bukan rahasia umum lagi kalau Sasuke Uchiha itu orang yang suka tebar pesona sana-sini. Sakura juga tahu kalau pacar Sasuke banyak. Ia memaklumi hal itu karena selama ini hanya Sasuke yang ia tahu, memiliki keluarga yang berantakan. Mungkin Sasuke bertingkah seperti itu hanya untuk mencari perhatian yang selama ini tidak ia dapatkan.

Perempuan di pelukan Sasuke tampak terusik.

"Itu Sakura, ya?" tanya perempuan itu di sela-sela ciumannya dengan Sasuke.

"Mmmh … " Sasuke makin melumat bibirnya.

Sedetik kemudian melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap perempuan itu intens. Ada kekosongan di dalam matanya.

"Sana. Dia menunggumu, tahu."

"Oke. Kau bisa pulang sendiri, 'kan? _Bye_." ucap Sasuke, dia menyelipkan sesuatu di tangan perempuan itu dan pergi.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tak butuh uangmu, Sasuke-_kun_." bisik lemah perempuan itu, meremas uang yang diberikan Sasuke—jumlah uangnya melebihi biaya taksi manapun di kota itu.

Perempuan itu berjalan menuju mobilnya sendiri. Ia mulai merasa Sasuke memberinya uang bukan untuk biaya taksi—tapi memang untuk 'membayarnya'. Dan ia hanya bisa menghela napas panjang karena itu.

**xxoxx**

"Dasar buaya. Itu pacarmu yang ke berapa, hah?" maki Sakura segera setelah Sasuke duduk di bangku pengemudi. Ia segera memasang seatbeltnya.

"Ketigapuluh satu," kekeh Sasuke. "—lagipula itu 'kan bukan urusanmu."

"Kuperingatkan ya. Kau itu bisa kena AIDS kalau sering-sering—"

**Cup.**

Sasuke mencium pipi kanan Sakura cepat.

"Kalau aku kena AIDS, berarti kau juga." Sasuke memandang Sakura dengan tatapan yang sulit ditebak.

**Bugh.**

"Mati saja sana!" maki Sakura—lagi. Sakura kurang puas kalau hanya meninju perut Sasuke. Lagipula, Sasuke sendiri sama sekali tidak merasa kesakitan.

Sakura segera mengambil sapu tangannya dan mengelapnya ke pipi. Ia sangat kesal dengan perlakuan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya. Sasuke itu bukan pacarnya. Sakura sudah tidak tertarik dengan lelaki lagi semenjak ia menyadari kalau kakaknya lebih berharga daripada apapun.

**xxoxx**

**Thousand Island Restaurant – 19:40**

Naruto merasa frustrasi, gugup, dan enggan di saat yang bersamaan. Di kiri dan kanan, sudah duduk kedua orangtuanya. Mengapit Naruto, seolah ia bisa kabur kalau tidak dijaga. Lima bodyguard juga sudah berjaga di depan pintu restoran mewah itu. Mencegah orang yang tidak berkepentingan masuk dan mengganggu acara penting—acara pertunangan.

"Kau pasti suka dengan gadis pilihan Ibu. Dia sangat cantik dan lembut. Persis seperti ibunya." ucap Kushina, mengelus lembut tangan Naruto yang mulai mendingin.

"Aku baru 14 tahun, Bu. Aku—"

"Umur bukan masalah, Naruto." ucap Minato—tegas.

"Bukan itu masalahnya. Masalahnya—"

"Apa?"

"—DIA 4 TAHUN LEBIH TUA DARIKU, YAH!" teriak Naruto, akhirnya.

"Itu juga bukan alasan."

Naruto hanya bisa pasrah. Ia tak akan kaget kalau calon tunangannya bergelambir, jelek, dan—bahkan Naruto tidak sanggup lagi membayangkannya.

Alasan? Ayahnya meminta alasan? Mungkin aku harus berpura-pura terkena epilepsi sekarang juga, pikir Naruto.

"Ah, mereka sudah datang. Cepat berdiri, Naruto."

**Glek.**

Naruto menelan ludah.

I-itukah calon tunangannya?

**xxoxx**

**Neji's Apartment – 23:00**

**Bugh.**

**Bugh.**

**Buagh.**

Naruto dengan penuh nafsu meninju satu-satunya samsak di ruangan itu. _Stick drum_nya sama sekali tidak tersentuh.

"Bisa kaubayangkan Neji?! Aku baru kelas 8 dan dia sebentar lagi masuk universitas! Mau ditaruh di mana harga diriku?!"

**Bugh.**

**Bugh.**

Neji menghembuskan rokoknya ke udara. Tersenyum senang.

"Umur memang bukan masalah, Naruto."

Naruto melirik gadis kecil yang berada di pangkuan Neji dengan sinis. Naruto sendiri tidak tahu siapa gadis kecil itu.

"Yeah. Umur memang bukan masalah bagimu. Dasar pedofil."

Neji hanya terkekeh. Di umurnya yang menginjak 19 tahun, Neji masih saja bermain dengan anak kecil—hal ini membuat anggota band lainnya merasa risih dan berpikir macam-macam.

**Bugh.**

**Bugh.**

"Ke mana sih Sakura dan Sasuke? Kita harus latihan untuk perform besok malam, nih."

Naruto sebenarnya hanya mengkhawatirkan Sakura—ia takut Sasuke berbuat yang macam-macam pada Sakura. Sebanyak apapun pacar Sasuke, Naruto tahu kalau Sasuke tidak akan pernah puas.

Bunyi gaduh pun muncul dari depan pintu. Dua orang yang ditunggu pun muncul.

"Maaf, kami terlambat. Si bodoh ini salah jalan." kata Sakura terengah-engah.

"Neji-nii, itu anak siapa? Anak siapa lagi?" Sakura mengernyit memandang gadis kecil berambur pirang yang sekarang tertidur pulas di pangkuan Neji.

"Anak tante sebelah. Dia memang sering main ke sini."

"Biar kuantar pulang dia." kata Sasuke datar.

Entah kenapa, Sasuke tahu kalau Neji berbohong.

"Yak! Ayo latihan!"

**xxoxx**

**09:00 AM  
**

ONION! — adalah grup band beraliran pop-rock yang beranggotakan Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, dan Naruto. Grup band ini cukup terkenal di Tokyo.

Markas tempat latihan mereka adalah studio musik di _apartment_ Neji yang sekaligus juga rumah Sakura. Neji adalah kakak tiri Sakura dan mereka tinggal serumah karena mungkin—Sakura terobsesi dengan Neji. Mereka sering latihan dini hari dan akhirnya malah menginap di _apartment_ Neji.

Dan biasanya yang menyiapkan mereka sarapan setiap pagi adalah Sasuke. Ya, kau tak salah membaca. Sasuke Si Playboy ini sebenarnya sangat gemar memasak. Ia bisa menjadi _chef_ handal jika ia mau, tetapi ia malah memilih terjun ke dunia musik.

"Hoahmm … Neji-nii ke mana?" tanya Sakura begitu tiba di ruang makan. Ia menguap sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya. Aroma masakan Sasuke-lah yang membangunkannya.

Sakura hanya mengenakan gaun tidur berwarna putih yang sangat tipis. Bukannya Sakura tidak malu di hadapan teman-temannya, tapi sulit sekali merasa malu pada teman-teman yang sudah kau kenal dari SD.

"Masih di kamarnya," jawab Sasuke, cuek. Ia memotong-motong asparagus dengan cekatan menggunakan pisau. Kalau sedang memasak, Sasuke bisa menjadi orang lain—bukan dia yang biasanya.

Sakura segera masuk ke kamar Neji.

Di sana ia menemukan Naruto sudah berada di dalam pelukan Neji.

"_What the_—"

Sakura mendengus kesal. Sudah lama ia mencurigai Naruto memiliki perasaan lain terhadap kakaknya, Neji. Namun ia sering menepis tanggapan di luar nalar tersebut. Tapi kalau melihat mereka sudah masuk dalam taraf 'tidur bersama' seperti ini sih, Sakura bisa-bisa naik pitam.

Naruto membuka matanya perlahan. Dadanya terasa berat. Saat ia sepenuhnya terjaga ia bisa melihat Sakura—menatapnya marah dari tepi tempat tidur—dan tangan kekar Neji yang merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukannya.

"Jelaskan padaku. Apa maksudnya semua ini?" Sakura membuka mulut.

"A-aku … Neji … semalam—" Naruto terbata-bata.

"Kau mau bilang apalagi, Naruto-kun? Kau hanya memakai _jeans_." Sakura menekan setiap kalimatnya sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri.

Benar.

Naruto tidak memakai kaosnya. Ia **hanya** mengenakan _jeans_. Seingatnya, semalam Neji yang menyuruhnya membuka baju. Dengan tololnya Naruto mengiyakan tanpa sadar.

Sekarang Naruto menatap wajah polos Neji—yang sedang tertidur—dengan ngeri.

"Tenang Sakura-chan! Aku akan jelaskan!"

**xxoxx**

**A/n: Keseringan nonton PV One Ok Rock jadi kayak gini gue. Huhuhu—gue sangat pengangguran nih sekarang. Ngerasa ga produktif di dunia nyata. Trus gue dengan tololnya mau rencana bikin ini rate M -_-Kenapa gue malah curhat? Eniwei babei hehei, beri gue review, kritik, atau komentar ya! Tereme kaseh!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Trapped in Homo-moment**

**by Raja Kadal**

* * *

**Warning(s): typo(s), OOC, belum ada pairingan (kalaupun ada, siapa sama siapa tebak? *rotfl*)**

* * *

**Neji's Apartment – 10:00**

Naruto mencoba menjelaskan insiden tadi malam mengapa ia sampai membuka bajunya. Namun sepertinya Sakura tidak semudah itu percaya. Sakura masih berkacak pinggang di depan tempat tidur. Agak berlebihan memang sikap Sakura ini. Memangnya dia mengharapkan apa dari dua perjaka yang kebetulan tidur seranjang?

"Jadi, bajumu terkena tumpahan bir? Hahaha." Sakura tertawa tanpa ekspresi dengan wajah datar. Ia membuat nada tawa terdengar seperti ejaan 'ha-ha-ha'—mencemooh.

Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Memang apa salahnya sih kalau tidur bersama Neji? Toh mereka memang tidak melakukan apa-apa. Seingatnya sih begitu.

"Pasti kau yang memeluk Neji-nii duluan, ya?" selidik Sakura. Matanya berkilat kesal.

"He—hei! Apa kau tak melihat tadi Neji yang—" bantah Naruto.

"YANG APA, HAH?"—potong Sakura. "Kemari, kau!" Sakura naik ke atas tempat tidur dan ingin meraih Naruto—berniat menjambak rambut Naruto atau apapun yang bisa membuat hati kesalnya terobati.

Sakura sudah biasa berkelahi dengan Naruto semenjak mereka sama-sama masih SD, dan seingatnya sih—Naruto tidak pernah membalas pukulannya.

Sebelum tangan Sakura meraih Naruto, tangan Neji dengan sigap memegang tangan Sakura. Menahan Sakura mendekati Naruto. Neji menatap keduanya dengan pandangan bosan. Dia menghela napas panjang.

"N-neji—nii?" Sakura kaget. Tak mengira kakaknya sudah bangun. Wajah Sakura bersemu kemerahan.

"Sudahlah. Jangan bertengkar—aku pusing." ucap Neji pelan.

Sakura dapat melihat senyum penuh kemenangan yang terpapar dari wajah Naruto di belakang Neji. Naruto terkekeh senang.

"Kenapa Neji-nii malah membelanya?" Sakura bertanya. Ia kembali kesal melihat Naruto.

"Jelaslah Neji membelaku, Sakura-chan. Aku 'kan tidak salah apa-apa, huh." balas Naruto. Ia merasa dirinya memang tidak bersalah.

"Apa kau bilang? Sini kau!" emosi Sakura memuncak lagi. Ia menggapai-gapai Naruto namun tangannya masih ditahan Neji.

**Ceklek.**

Tepat pada saat itu pintu kamar Neji terbuka dan mereka bertiga menengok bersamaan ke arah pintu.

"Kalian sedang apa, sih?" Sasuke bertanya keheranan. Ia bermaksud memberitahu ketiganya bahwa sarapan sudah siap.

Di hadapannya, Sakura sedang mencoba memukul Naruto sementara Neji berada di tengah-tengah mereka—mencoba melerai sekaligus menghalangi Sakura.

"Sasuke, tolong." ucap Neji pelan.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya sambil memutar bola matanya—tak habis pikir. Sedetik kemudian dia menarik tubuh Sakura—setengah menggendong dan setengah menyeret Sakura menuju ruang makan. Sakura meronta-ronta.

"He—hei! Lepaskan aku! Aku bisa jalan sendiri!"

"Kalau begitu, jalan! Dasar bodoh."

"Kenapa kau tak menarik Naruto saja sih?!"

Sakura memelototkan matanya pada Sasuke. Kesal setengah mati. Ia segera duduk di salah satu kursi di ruang makan. Mengucap sumpah-serapah sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Sasuke yang baru saja melepas apron putihnya. Konyol sekali sih sebenarnya, melihat seorang _bassist band rock_ memakai _apron_—tapi yasudahlah.

Sasuke meletakkan mangkuk hijau berisi sup _asparagus_ kental yang masih mengepul ke hadapan Sakura. Mencium aromanya saja membuat air liur Sakura hampir menetes. Sup itu menggodanya.

"Aku tidak mau makan ini. Ini pasti tidak enak." cemooh Sakura. Dia memandang sekilas sup yang dihidangkan Sasuke untuknya.

"Memangnya itu untukmu, hah? Pede sekali kau. Tuh, ada _cornflakes_ di lemari, kau bisa ma—"

Sakura dengan cepat segera meraih sendok di dekatnya dan menyuapkan sup itu pelan-pelan ke mulutnya.

"Lumayan sih. Daripada aku tidak sarapan." ucapnya kemudian.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Toh, mau dibilang seburuk apapun, Sakura selalu menjadi orang pertama yang mencicipi masakan buatannya di apartemen Neji. Ia segera menarik kursi di depan Sakura. Menyuap sup buatannya dalam diam.

Hubungan mereka memang seperti ini. Lebih banyak diam saat tidak ada yang melihat. Sasuke dulunya merupakan _additional player_ atau _member band_ lain yang disewa karena _bassist_ ONION! yang dulu keluar. Sasuke baru menjadi _member_ tetap ONION! selama 2 tahun. Sebenarnya cacian dan makian yang saling mereka lontarkan itu hanya untuk sekadar mencairkan suasana. Sasuke tidak akrab dengan Sakura dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Mereka hanya berusaha mengakrabkan diri satu sama lain.

Tepat pada saat itu, ponsel Sasuke berdering. Sasuke langsung mengangkatnya dan seketika wajahnya pucat.

"Siapa yang menelepon?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

**xxoxx**

Neji bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Sama seperti Naruto, ia hanya mengenakan _jeans_ alias bertelanjang dada. Naruto yang baru menyadari kalau Neji tidak memakai kaos segera mengecek tubuhnya sendiri—sekadar mengecek tubuhnya masih utuh.

"Sedang apa kau?" Neji membuka lemarinya dan bertanya pada Naruto.

"Ahaha—tidak. Kau tadi malam tidak melakukan yang macam-macam padaku, kan? Aku hanya takut dugaan Sakura—"

"Omong kosong." balas Neji dingin.

"Yeah, aku kan cuma bercanda saja, Neji. Yak, aku duluan yang pakai kamar mandi ya!" Naruto segera melesat ke kamar mandi. Ia takut Neji meledak. Entah kenapa Neji jadi dingin seperti itu, pikirnya.

Neji memakai kaos dan segera pergi ke ruang makan. Ia menghembuskan napasnya pelan. Ia tak menyangka kalau tadi malam begitu—melelahkan. Ia memikirkan insiden tadi malam. Insiden yang membuat Naruto malah tidur dengannya bertelanjang dada.

**Flashback Neji's Apartment – 03:00 AM**

Mereka mulai berlatih dari pukul dua pagi dan hanya mengulang beberapa lagu buatan Neji untuk di nyanyikan ulang. Mereka latihan dengan serius sampai Naruto mengeluh kalau _hi-hat drum_ miliknya sedikit kendur dan ia jadi malas latihan.

Setelah itu Sakura menguap dan itu membuat Sasuke meletakkan _bass_ dan malah beranjak menuju kamar. Rupanya rasa kantuk itu menular dengan cepat. Sakura segera memutuskan untuk tidur, meninggalkan Neji dan Naruto di ruang studio.

Hanya Neji yang masih kelihatan segar. Mungkin karena ia baru saja membuat kopi. Sedangkan Naruto masih saja berkutat dengan _hi-hat drum_ miliknya. Berkali-kali ia menginjak pedal, namun kedua _hi-hat_nya tidak dapat saling bersentuhan.

"Kau kenapa? Masih kesal dengan pertunangan itu, ya? Oh, dan kau belum memberitahuku siapa nama tunanganmu, tahu."

Neji segera meletakkan gitarnya dan melihat drum Naruto. "—_hi-hat_mu tidak stabil Naruto. Mungkin bergeser saat kau menginjak _kick drum_. Coba kau atur bautnya dulu."

"Entahlah. Aku juga tidak mengerti. Eh, mereka sudah tidur ya? Boleh minta _martini_?" tanya Naruto mengalihkan pembicaran.

Sakura—bahkan Sasuke sekalipun memang selalu melarang Naruto untuk minum minuman keras dengan alasan kalau Naruto masih di bawah umur. Tapi tetap saja, kalau keduanya tak melihat, Naruto masih mencuri-curi minum. Sedangkan kalau Neji tidak pernah mempersoalkan Naruto ingin minum apa. Mungkin karena itu, Naruto merasa akrab dengan Neji.

"Malam ini aku ingin mabuk-mabukan," ucap Naruto asal. Ia teringat kembali percakapan dengan tunangannya tadi siang. Dan itu sedikit banyak membuatnya frustrasi.

"Ambil saja. Kalau tidak salah aku masih ada dua botol." Naruto segera mengecek kulkas Neji dan lemari penyimpanan yang ada di dapur. Dia kembali membawa dua botol kaca berwarna cokelat berisi cairan bening.

"Kau yakin ini _martini_? Ini seperti soda."

Neji tersenyum. "Memang soda."

"Dasar kau!" Naruto segera memukul Neji, namun Neji mengelak. Malah Neji yang berhasil memiting Naruto di sofa dan mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Hahaha—kau ini masih hijau, tahu. _Martini_ terlalu keras untukmu. Bagaimana kalau ini saja?" Neji menyerahkan dua kaleng minuman.

Naruto segera membuka dan meminumnya dengan kesal. Naruto segera duduk di sofa, sedangkan masih Neji berkutat mengencangkan baut _hi-hat_ _drum_ Naruto.

"Dia sudah punya pacar." kata Naruto tiba-tiba. Ia menghela napas pelan. Wajahnya sudah sedikit memerah karena minuman kaleng dari Neji.

"Siapa? Tunanganmu?"

Naruto mengangguk. Ia menenggak minuman itu lagi.

"Dia mengajakku ke luar restoran, kukira ingin menangis, aku bersumpah, kalau kau lihat tampangnya seperti anak baik-baik yang bahkan melukai semut pun tak berani. Tapi ternyata dia bilang, 'aku sudah punya pacar, jadi pertunangan ini hanya formalitas saja, ya,' padaku."

"Lalu apa masalahmu?"

"Sebenarnya aku tak peduli dia sudah punya pacar atau belum. Lagipula, siapa yang mau serius dengan dia? Tapi lalu dia bilang, 'aku tidak suka berhubungan dengan anak kecil yang belum berpengalaman'. Tentu saja aku merasa dilecehkan."

"Jadi, begitu."

Naruto menatap Neji dengan pandangan kesal. Naruto meminta tanggapan Neji, tapi Neji malah pura-pura cuek sambil meminum kopi miliknya.

"Jadi?"

"Jadi, kau buat saja dia jatuh cinta padamu, setelah itu hempaskan dia. Beres, 'kan?"

"Kau terlalu banyak menonton drama, Neji. Hik—Bisa tidak sih kau lebih realistis? Hik." Naruto sudah mulai cegukan dan pandangan matanya sedikit demi sedikit mulai mengabur.

_Realistis, katamu?_

_Bukankah kalau menyukai adik sendiri itu juga tidak realistis? Jadi hanya bisa menyembunyikan perasaan dengan bersikap ketus. Benar memang kalau hanya saudara tiri, jadi kalau suka ya tak mengapa, namun anehnya lagi, kenapa masih bisa suka dengan 'orang lain' selain adik tirinya? Kadang-kadang Neji juga bingung dia ini kenapa._

Untuk sesaat Neji tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Lalu tiba-tiba ia menghampiri Naruto dan langsung memegang bahu Naruto dengan kedua tangannya. Menatap Naruto dengan intens. Naruto terkesiap.

"Masalahmu tidak sepelik masalahku, tahu. Hidupmu masih panjang. Kau belum melakukan sesuatu yang fatal, Naruto. Setidaknya perjuangkanlah cintamu—jangan seperti aku yang terlalu pengecut untuk mengakuinya. Itu saja."

"Hah?"

"Yeah, masa aku harus ulang kata-kataku lagi, sih?"

"Hikk—tentu saj—hoeekk."

**Brugh. **

Naruto muntah di kaos Neji dan jatuh ke bahu Neji dan dengan sukses.

"Ah, seharusnya aku beri dia soda betulan, deh. Bir segini saja muntah. Dasar bocah." Neji segera membuka kaos miliknya dan kaos Naruto.

**End of flashback**

Neji tiba di ruang makan dan melihat keganjilan saat melihat Sakura dan Sasuke menatap ponsel Sasuke di meja makan dalam diam. Suasananya tidak enak.

"Kalian sudah sarapan? Kenapa dengan ponselmu?" tanya Neji pada Sasuke.

"Err—Neji-nii. Tadi Sasuke dapat telepon." jawab Sakura, ada sedikit nada tertekan dalam suaranya. Dan Neji mencium sesuatu yang tidak beres.

"Kenapa?"

"Itachi pulang." ujar Sasuke cepat, rahangnya mengeras. Dia mengambil ponselnya—dan meremasnya.

Neji tak mempercayai pendengarannya.

"Itu kabar baik, 'kan?" gurau Neji. Ia segera meraih kursi dan duduk di samping Sakura.

"Kabar buruk. Karena dia membawa serta _band _barunya dan mengajak _battle_."

Neji menghela napas panjang. "Yang benar saja."

"Ya. Yang benar saja." ujar Sakura mengikuti Neji.

"Sasuke, apa kau yakin itu nomor Itachi dan suara dia?" tanya Neji memastikan. Dia mengetuk-ngetukkan sendoknya.

"Seratus persen."

"Tapi—yang benar saja," Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "_**Dia kan sudah meninggal!**_"

.

.

**To be continued.**

_**Brace yourself**_**, karena chapter depan sangat-sangat kampret. Gue serius.**

.

.

* * *

**A/N: **Dari pengangguran sampe jadi orang yang sibuk dengan kerjaan di dunia nyata. Gue baru dapet kantor baru nih. Lumayan deket. Iya, gue emang sok sibuk, tampol aje. Btw, gue sudah bikin plot untuk cerita ini dan ternyata ke depannya bakalan penuh konflik, bukan sekadar cerita menjurus homo-homoan gini aja. Hohoh. Eniwei babei hehei, beri gue review, kritik, atau komentar ya! Tereme kaseh! Review-nya nanti gue bales ya via PM.

* * *

_Special Thanks To Reviewers (?):_

**hanazono yuri, Luca Marvell, who am I, 47D, sofi asat, Red devils, misaki chan, Oh Haneul, aurantii13, kak Wind Scarlett, love kyuuuu, cruderabelica, aigiaNH4, Uchiwa, Aoyama Sonata, Natha Nala, Sipoy, Hime Hime Chan, Kumada Chiyu, Uchiha enji**

_Special Thanks To Followers (?):_

**August Atcherryd, Chi-chan Uchiharuno, Alice Adalie, Chic White, EsterhazyTorte, L kira99, YuuRein, eleven oktari, sheila-ela, Euishifujoshi, , uchiha nifya**

**.**

**and YOU!**


End file.
